Uttamatomakkin
Uttamatomakkin (also known as Uti for short) and a major character in Disney's 1998 straight-to-video sequel film, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. He is the silent bodyguard who accompanies Pocahontas to the New World. He doesn't speak much (aside from a few grunts, growls, and words). He was voiced by Brad Garrett who also played Dim and Bloat. Personality Though an inaudible character, Uttamatomakkin has many personality changes throughout the course of the movie. The attitude that he maintains is a rather serious one, to show how serious he is in helping Pocahontas succeed in her mission to stop the a war. He also displays others like joy (when the English woman were talking to him at the Hunt Ball and when Pocahontas decided to go back to King James after escaping prison) and embarrassed (when he was trying on a blue hat for the Hunt Ball at John Rolfe's house and quickly took it off when John came over and saw what he was doing). Appearance Uttamatomakkin is a tall Native American male. He is slender, rather muscular, and dark in skin-tone. He has a black mohawk-style haircut with two white feathers hang from the back. He sports no shirt through the bulk of the movie. He also sports a two-piece buckskin bottoms, thin brown pants and shoes. In the winter, the sports a thin buckin shirt as well. He also has a thin necklace with an arrowhead on it. Role Uttamatomakkin is first seen standing in the way of John Rolfe when the diplomat arrives to speak to Chief Powhatan. He is later seen getting instructions from Chief Powhatan to keep Pocahontas safe while she is in London and to to cut a notch in a long staff 'for every pale face he sees'. To John Rolfe's surprise, Uttamatomakkin quietly boarded the ship to England to undergo the misson with Pocahontas. When they get to England, Pocahontas and Uti meet the town's inhabitants (which is, of course, predominantly made up of Caucasian people, thus eliminating Uttamatomakkin's staff). Later, they are approached by Ratcliffe telling the group that the armada is going to sail. The visitors are then escorted to John's home, where they meet Mrs. Jenkins, their Rolfe family's housekeeper, who gladly serves the guests tea and sandwiches, which Uttamatomakkin enjoyed. Uti is later seen getting ready for the Hunt Ball. While waiting for Pocahontas, he is confronted by John asking why he wasn't ready. Uttamatomakkin silently points to the tribal paint he drew on his face and John drops the question. Pocahontas soon comes downstairs the group is off. They all arrive at the ball, which Pocahontas and John Rolfe enter okay but Uttamatomakkin is stopped for not wearing proper attire. Uttamatomakkin then takes the jacket from the announcer and proceeds to the Hunt Ball, where many English women began flirting with him which he responds to with a smile. The night goes very well until the King ushers in the bear baiting segment, which Pocahontas is disgusted by, and calling the English people barbarians which gets her and Uttamatomakkin, who tried to help her when they were seized, arrested. Uttamatomakkin and Pocahontas were later rescued by John Rolfe, Meeko, Flit, and Percy as well as John Smith and escaped to an abandoned cottage, where Pocahontas made the decision to return to the King and demand that the war be stopped. After another confrontation with the King and Queen, the royals decide that the war be stopped but the Armada had already sailed. They group then head out to the departing Armada and stopped the forces from departing London. They also got Ratcliffe arrested for lying to the King. Uti is last seen staying behind in London with Mrs. Jenkins and the tortured bear from the Hunt Ball, where he exclaims his only two words to the departing Pocahontas and John Rolfe, "Ta-ta, pip-pip." Trivia *Uttamatomakkin is based on a real life person. In the real life, he was one of several Native Americans that acted as an envoy for Pocahontas during her journey to England. He was also married to Matachanna who was the half-sister of Pocahontas. In the film, Chief Powhatan instructed him to cut a notch on a staff whenever he saw a pale face as a way to understand the number and strength of the Englishmen, and he gave up after seeing that the number of English people he saw were far more than he could count. One major difference is their fate at the end, in which in real life, Pocahontas died before they could return to Virginia and was buried at a churchyard in England, while Uttamatomakkin returned to Virginia with Samuel Argall and John Rolfe. Rolfe adopted his two year old son, Thomas to his family in Heacham. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Supporters Category:Fictionalized Category:Damsels Category:Inconclusive Category:Mysterious Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal